The Ninja Quilt
by The Night Ninja
Summary: When Zane gets the idea to cut up all his old uniforms and turn them into a quilt the other ninja become intrigued and want him to add their old suits to the quilt. Zane teaches them the art of sewing and soon the quilt becomes symbolic of their team in many ways. And in trying times a bond of brotherhood is shown by more than needle and thread.
1. The Idea

**Hi I know I should update my other stories but this idea I had has been nagging me and I just had to write it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Cole walked into the living room trying to decide what to do,the others had banned him from entering the kitchen,so cooking was out of the question,he thought about training but he did that this morning. He looked around the living room and spotted Zane on the couch with something in his lap.

"Hey Zane,what are you doing" asked Cole

"I found all my old ninja uniforms and figured I'd put them to better use than collecting dust so I cut them up into squares and am stitching a quilt out of them" replied Zane still keeping an eye on his stitching.

"Needs another color other than white and silver" said Lloyd walking into the room then his face lit up and he went back into his room. Moments later he came out with a pile of green uniforms "Use my old suits" said Lloyd.

"Tell you what,I can teach all of you how to sew and we can all contribute to this quilt" said Zane with a smile. All the ninja went to go retrieve all their old outfits,including Nya. Zane taught them the basics of sewing and helped them cut up their old Gi's into squares,preserving any symbols or designs. Jay lay them out in a pattern on the floor.

"Hey I have an Idea,on all the blank squares we can embroider pictures and scenes from all of our adventures together" suggested Cole

"And Jay can use his inventor knowledge to make the quilt heated" said Kai. The ninja were embroidering little pictures onto the plain squares when Wu walked in the door.

"Ninja,what are you doing" asked Wu

"Were making a quilt out of all our old uniforms" piped Jay

"We plan to work on the quilt whenever we have nothing else to do" said Cole

"Much more productive than video games" said Lloyd. Wu was surprised that his students had taken up quilting as a new hobby,much less that they had the brilliance to do something with all their old uniforms other than let them collect dust.

"Zane my thread got tangled,can you help me?" asked Lloyd

" Sure" said Zane as he carefully placed his sewing next to him and got up to help Lloyd

"Ouch! I poked myself with the needle." exclaimed Kai

"I think we have some thimbles in the thread box" said Zane. Kai got up and placed one on each finger. All the ninja laughed.

"Kai you only need one." said Cole

"Needles and pins are poky" argued Kai

"How are you going to handle the needle when you can't use the tips of your fingers" asked Lloyd

"Sewing is a lot like being a ninja,it takes patience and dedication" said Zane "And Jay you need to rip out all those stitches,they're far too large"

"But bigger ones hold it together better" complained Jay

"Actually it's the opposite,the further and larger they are,the harder it is for the whole thing to stay together" said Zane

"Like our team" said Lloyd "The more we grow apart the less of a team we are"

"Exactly" said Zane. Jay looked back at the squares in his lap and ripped out all the huge stitches and stared over.

"Hey why don't we add on new squares each time we get a new gi" suggested Lloyd

"And the quilt will keep on growing just Like our bond,Lloyd you're a genius" said Cole

"That's why I'm the green ninja" said Lloyd smugly. All the ninja laughed. They continued sewing until Zane said that he had to start dinner. The ninja put the quilt into a basket and waited patiently at the table for Zane to be finished cooking.


	2. Needle and Thread

**Hi just figure I'd post the second chapter to show everyone that this isn't a one shot. I plan on at least 10 chapters maybe more**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or its characters,nor do I claim to know anymore than the basics of quilting**

Over the next few weeks the ninja worked on the quilt every free moment they had as a team. One stormy afternoon they were working on the quilt when Lloyd realized something.

"This quilt is our team,sensei Wu is the hand that pulls the needle that guides the thread which is us,only all together can it make the quilt that is this team" said Lloyd

" So who is the needle?" asked Kai

"Lloyd is the needle since he is the leader of the team" said Cole

"Indeed,we all play certain roles on this team,and without every role being played,the team goes nowhere" said Zane. As Wu watched his students sew he realized that with each adventure they went on they gained wisdom and it strengthened their bond.

"Hey Jay,which battle are you embroidering on one of your squares?" asked Lloyd

"The battle in the digiverse" said Jay simply

"Make sure you put Zane on top of the overlord instead of yourself" said Kai

"Wouldn't dream of it" said Jay nervously before ripping out several stitches

"Which battle are you doing?" asked Jay

"The battle with Morro" said Kai

"I'm doing the final battle" said Lloyd

"Who's doing our space adventure?" asked Cole

"I finished that one yesterday" said Jay.

"Hey has anyone done the battle for ninjago city yet?" asked Lloyd

"LLOYD! We'd rather not remember that one" said Jay. All eyes turned to Zane who was putting the details on an embroidered great devourer.

"It wasn't as bad as you might think,it was painful at first but it felt good knowing that all of you would be safe even if I was gone" said Zane not looking up from his sewing.

"Zane we were so lost without you,I don't want to remember a battle where we lost a brother" said Cole

"But I am here now,so no one really lost anyone or anything" said Zane

"Still I don't want to remember our team's darkest time" said Kai

"We learn from hardships,if none of you will stitch the crucial battle,then I will. All dark times must be remembered. We can push dark moments to the backs of our minds like black thread in the seams of this quilt. But they are important parts of who we have come to be." said Zane

"I do not wish to be the needle which stitches the black thread" said Cole

"Then I will stitch the darkest moments of our time together,I will be the needle that remembers the hardships" said Zane

"You do that" said Cole.

"Hey who's sewing the second serpentine war?" asked Kai

"I'll do it" said Lloyd

"You sure Lloyd? I know that fight was a bit tragic for you" said Kai

"I got to say goodbye to my father,why should I be sad when I know that he is in a better place right now,it's exactly the same reason I still kept on being a ninja after Zane sacrificed himself. I knew that wherever he was it was better than what he left behind. I was able to overcome my grief enough to still be a ninja,unlike some people I know" said Lloyd

"I did spend a short time on the other side but came back because the first spinjitzu master felt that I was needed here" said Zane

"NEEDED!? we're nothing without you,you're like the thread holding this team together" said Cole

"We are all the thread,I am a meer stitch" said Zane

"No Zane,you are an entire row of stitches,without you we fall apart" said Kai. All the ninja walked over to Zane and hugged him.

And don't you ever say that you're not important because nothing could be further from the truth" said Cole pulling Zane close to him. Zane smiled, relaxed into the embrace of his brothers.


	3. Permission

**Hi everyone I'm bored so I decided to update this early.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ninjago!**

The ninja were working on the quilt again trying to avoid all the adoring fans.

"Hey guys I remember this saying I heard but I could never understand what it meant" said Lloyd

"What saying?" asked Cole

"A stitch in time saves nine." said Lloyd

"I never understood that one either." said Kai

"I made some guesses over the years but I never truly knew what it meant" said Cole

"Hey Zane,you know practically everything. What does A stitch in time saves nine,mean?" asked Jay. Zane thought about it for a bit and before long he had an answer.

" It means to do everything carefully and slowly so that you avoid mistakes and do not have to redo something because you rushed,basically it means have patience,or it could also mean the same thing as never put off until tomorrow what can be done today." said Zane

"That makes so much sense" said Kai

"Yeah it does,thanks Zane" said Lloyd

" Hey Jay,that battle you're stitching? I don't remember it" asked Kai

"One that only Nya and I remember,but's it's important" said Jay

"How come we don't remember it?" asked Cole

"Because with a single sentence everything that happened,never did,but Nya and I were in the epicenter of it so we remember everything" said Jay with tears in his eyes as he remembered the fight against Nadakahn.

"Hey Jay,are you alright?" asked Kai noticing the tears in his brother's eyes

"I'm fine" said Jay. Nya went over to where jay was sitting and wrapped her boyfriend in a hug and kissed his cheek. Jay gave a soft smile and snuggled into her embrace. Kai just payed attention to his sewing. Ever since the day Nya learned airjitzu something had changed in Jay,he was no longer joking around constantly,he had become a bit closed off and was more protective of Nya than Kai had ever been. All the others knew was that Jay had a memory of something that the others didn't have and that single memory or series of memories had changed Jay. Whether this change was good or bad was unclear to the ninja. Kai looked up at Jay and decided something.

"Hey Jay can I speak with you in private?" asked Kai

"Sure." said Jay getting up. The others looked a bit confused but did say anything. Once Kai and Jay were on the bridge of the bounty Kai spoke up.

"Listen Jay,I know things have changed about our team and you remember something that none of us do,and that something includes Nya" said Kai. " So tell me Jay, what happened in that memory" Jay sighed

"Next time you look at that quilt you'll know,I'm embroidering the entire thing onto several squares" said Jay

"That raises another question of mine,how far would you go to rescue Nya from harm?" asked Kai very seriously

"To the depths of hell and back. I would die before I saw Nya harmed" said Jay with equal seriousness. Kai smiled

"That's good to know. Now Jay,I want to save us both a little time in the future by saying this now. If you want to ask Nya for her hand in marriage I give you full permission to do so" said Kai with a smile.

"Thank you brother" said Jay with a slight smile.

"No problem" said Kai


	4. Operation Diary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

The ninja were playing ultimate hide and go seek,a childish game if it weren't for the fact that they were allowed to use both their elemental powers and anything they could think of provided they didn't leave the bounty. The street below them was flooded with fan girls and Kai said that this game would help them hide from the more psychotic fans. Kai had already found Jay and Nya,kissing in the closet. Now he just just needed to find Zane and Cole as well as Lloyd.

 **Cole's POV:**

Kai will never find me,I'm a ghost. I grab my walkie talkie and say

"Cake to titan,come in titan"

"Go ahead Cake" responds Zane

" I'm directly behind fire boy,blue idiot,and ocean,what's your status" I reply

"Camouflaged in the cabinet" replies Zane

"Have they looked in your section yet" I ask

"Negative" replies Zane

"Any word from candy cane" I ask. But before Zane can respond Lloyd's voice comes over the walkie.

"This is candy cane to Cake and Titan,do you read me?"

"10-4 candy cane,this is cake" I reply

"Roger that Cake,have you alerted Ocean to the fact that I have found Kai's diary?" asks Lloyd

"What are you doing in fire boy's room?" I ask

"Currently gathering all his secret candy stash and diary to show you guys later,and I copy did you tell ocean that I found her brother's diary?" asks Lloyd

"Negative Candy Cane" I reply

"Candy Cane this is titan what's your status" asks Zane

"In the hallway closet where Ocean and Blue idiot were caught by fireboy kissing" says Lloyd

"fireboy will never look in there a second time,good thinking candy cane" I say

"Hey Titan I found the quilt,should I work on it while I wait for fireboy or not" asks Lloyd

"Negative candy cane,that quilt is to be worked on by all of us together" says Zane

"Roger that" says Lloyd

''Candy cane, your mother just opened the cabinet next to me,this could be it" says Zane

"10-4 Titan" responds Lloyd

"Guys I'm initiating operation raven" I tell them

"10-4, Cake" says Zane. We are having way too much fun with this hide and seek game. I float to the top of the mast where Zane's falcon was sitting then I start saying,in the loudest voice I can

"Once upon a midnight dreary while I pondered weak and weary over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore." I recite the poem from memory.

"NOT FUNNY COLE! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouts Kai. I chuckle then say

"you'll find the others long before you find me for ghosts are masters of hiding and so are ninja, a ghost ninja is the hardest thing of all to find,oh and guess what Kai, Candy cane found your diary"

"WHO FOUND MY DIARY?!" screams Kai. Nya started laughing.

"Cake to Candy cane,beware of fire boy,I repeat beware of fire boy" I whisper into my walkie talkie

"10-4 cake" responds Lloyd

"How are you going to get the diary to ocean" asks Zane

"Cake,come to my location and retrieve the diary then go to ocean and give it to her" says Lloyd

"Roger that Candy Cane,I'm on my way" I say then I float off to where Lloyd is,right as Kai comes into the hallway

" AH HA found both of you, NOW GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY" shouts Kai

"NEVER" squealed Lloyd and we both took off running. Zane wins again. Kai finally catches us and pries his diary out of Lloyd's hand.

"Ok you two where is Zane" asks Kai

" Never trifle in the affairs of a hidden nindroid" said Lloyd

"Very funny you two,help me check the fridge" said Kai. Lloyd whipped out his walkie talkie.

"Candy Cane to Titan, mission failed, Fire boy is headed to your sector,RUN" whispered Lloyd. Kai snatched our walkie talkies away. Out of the corner of my eye I see Zane run down the hall and into the living room.


	5. Chase and Kiss

**I am so sorry this is late but I had the worst case of writers block.**

 **I own nothing in this story**

The Ninja were working on the quilt again when Cole had an idea. The needle in his hand suddenly glowed green and Cole disappeared. In his place was a floating needle. The black thread wove in and out of the pieces of fabric before suddenly going under the quilt and sticking up through the center, the sharp silver tip catching the light before the whole quilt rose and started twirling. Then the whole thing turned on it's side with the needle sticking out and aimed at Jay's lower regions. Everyone laughed as Jay ran with his hands over his groin in attempt to defend his family jewels. Zane snickered but the others full on laughed. Jay was still running around screaming even after Cole was finished chasing him.

Cole plopped down next to Zane and they both blushed at the close proximity to each other before Cole got brave. Kai and Lloyd were still watching Jay when Cole gave Zane a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Now Cole If you'd like to ask me out to dinner, my price is slightly more than a kiss on the cheek." said Zane trying to contain his delight. Cole responded to this by grabbing Zane's head and pulling him into a deep,passionate kiss. This is what Kai and Lloyd turned around and Saw.

"About bloody time you two" said Kai

"Yeah well Lloyd has to cook tonight as my boyfriend and I are going out to dinner" said Zane,this was revenge because Lloyd's cooking was worse than Cole's if such a thing were possible,Zane had now idea how the kid managed to making something like chicken taste so sickeningly sweet yet at the same time be burned to a charcoal shell . Kai blanched and Lloyd ran to the kitchen to start prepping his "specialty" roast gummy chicken. He still had no idea why it looked like a burnt puddled at the bottom of the roasting pan, after all he only set the oven to 900 degrees.


End file.
